Cause You're My Angel
by Cho Kyura
Summary: Cerita cinta sang penjaga UKS dan Athlete TaeKwonDo :D HaeHyuk pair (ayo yg HaeHyuk shipper merapat!) Genderswitch. Don't attract? don't read :))


'Cause you're my angel ~

Cast :

Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk

Lee Donghae

And other support cast

Pairing : HaeHyuk !

Genre : Romance, High School Life

Rate : K+

Warning : GENDERSWITCH ! OOC, typo's, gaje lan aneh ! Huahahah ! :D  
P.S all uke is GS okay ?!

A/N : Kembali dengan saya lagii ~~ ^^ padahal masih banyak FF yang menggantung di notes iphone saya~ tapi tangannya udah gatel mau bikin lagi :( hahaha. Okeylah, just cekidot my NEW FF !

ENJOY ! ~

* * *

"Hyukjae.. Tolong dong.. Kakiku terluka lagi.."

"Eunhyuk-aah~~ tanganku terkilir.. Bisa sembuhkan tidak ?"

Permintaan seperti itulah yang selalu mengisi hari-hari dari gadis manis berumur 17 tahun ini, Lee Hyukjae.

Dia adalah perawat sekolah Saphire Senior Academy (SSA) yang kerjaannya adalah mengurus anak-anak sekolah itu yang mengalami kesakitan.

Tak jarang ketika ia tengah belajar di kelas, ia dipanggil ke UKS untuk menangani murid-murid yang butuh perawatan.

Eung? Kamu tanya kenapa hanya Eunhyuk sendirian ?

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk tidak sendirian kok. Ada 2 orang temannya lagi yang menjadi perawat sekolah. Tetapi entah kenapa hanya Eunhyuk saja yang sering di panggil ke UKS.

"cepat sembuh ne Kyuei.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun , adik kelasnya yang menjadi athlet basket di sekolahnya.

"ne noona.. Gomawo.. Mian selalu merepotkanmu.." balasnya sambil tersenyum manis "oh ya, salam buat Sungmin noona juga ya! Kekeke.. " lalu ia beranjak pergi keluar dengan kaki yang terpincang sedikit (karena tadi Kyuhyun mengalami keseleo ringan pada kakinya)

"huuft.. Selesai juga kerjaan hari ini.. Buka jendela dulu ah~~ agar UKSnya menjadi segar ~~" Eunhyuk pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela UKS dan ia buka jendela tersebut lebar-lebar

"wah.. angin musim semi memang menyejukkan ~" ucapnya pada diri sendiri

"eh ?" Eunhyuk terheran-heran karena melihat teman sekelasnya dengan menggunakan pakaian taekwondo kebanggaannya berjalan menuju keran air yang terletak di dekat jendela UKS

"Donghae-ssi ?" desis Eunhyuk lirih, namun bisa terdengar oleh orang yang namanya disebut

"oh, hai Eunhyuk-ah.." sapanya lalu tersenyum manis sebelum ia menyingsingkan celana taekwondo sebelah kanannya yang ternyata ada lukanya

"hmm? Kenapa tak diobati Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk dari jendela UKS

"tak mau" balasnya datar dan cepat. Kakinya yang luka tadi ia segera basahi dengan air yang keluar dari keran tersebut "done.. Baiklah Eunhyuk, aku kembali. Bye." ucapnya singkat setelah mematikan keran lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dojang-nya

"dasar, namja aneh.. Kakinya sakit malah dibiarkan saja.. Ckck.." Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak dari jendela itu.

"hari ini cukup, aku akan kembali ke kelas.." batinnya sambil melepas rompi perawatnya dari tubuhnya.

**BLAM~**

Eunhyuk menutup pintu UKS dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya "hoamh, habis ini masih ada pelajaran sastra korea.. Membosankan!" ucapnya lagi tetapi masih terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

* * *

Semenjak hari dimana ia bertemu Donghae di keran dekat jendela UKS, Eunhyuk jadi sering bertemu dia di tempat yang sama dengan kegiatan yang sama. Walaupun tidak bertatap muka secara langsung (karena Eunhyuk hanya melihat dari balik jendela) , ia gemas sendiri dengan namja tersebut karena tidak terlalu mengurus tubuhnya sendiri. Padahal, menurut Eunhyuk, Donghae itu adalah namja yang cukup tampan di sekolahnya. Tidak sedikit penggemar yang selalu meneriaki namanya ketika sedang bertanding taekwondo di turnamen-turnamen yang membawa nama sekolah. Setiap ia menawari jasa pertolongan dan perawatan darinya, Donghae selalu menolak tawarannya dan membiarkan lukanya membekas di kakinya.

Seperti hari ini, Eunhyuk kembali melihat kaki Donghae yang menjadi sedikit biru (karena lebam) dan Donghae sedikit meringis karenanya

"Kenapa lagi Donghae-ssi ?" tanya Eunhyuk dari UKS (jendelanya ia buka lebar seperti ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan namja tampan berwajah ikan itu)

"eungh, sedikit terkilir. Tapi tidak apa-apa, tak usah kau perhatikan.." jawabnya sekenanya

Eunhyuk POV

Apa-apaan namja ini ? Kakinya sedang terkilir tapi ia malah membiarkan saja ? Dasar aneh.

"sudah ya Hyukkie." lalu ia setelah mematikan keran berjalan dengan sedikit terpincang untuk kembali ke dojang.

Ngomong-ngomong dia kok manggil aku 'Hyukkie' ya? Walaupun kita sekelas, tapi baru kali ini dia memanggilku seperti itu.

"ah! Donghae tunggu!" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melompat dari jendela UKS menuju keluar

BRUUK!

"Akan ku obati kakimu! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" ucapku sambil mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum 3 jari walaupun aku yakin mukaku lecet-lecet karena telah mencium tanah

Donghae menatapku horror, tetapi tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk "baiklah, tapi kali ini saja ya."

* * *

Dan jadilah, aku sekarang bersama Donghae berdua di UKS.

Kuambil segera mitela karet yang memang khusus untuk kaki yang terkilir, counterpain (Reader: emang di korea ada ya thor ? || Author: ada! Kan yang nyiptain author! Muahahaha || Reader: *lempar PSP Kyuhyun*) dan betadine untuk mengobati lecet-lecet di kaki Donghae.

"permisi ya Donghae-ssi.." ucapku sebelum memijat kaki Donghae yang terkilir. Kulipat sedikit ujung celana taekwondo sebelah kanannya agar tidak mengganggu proses saat aku mengobatinya

"panggil aku Donghae atau Hae saja.. Tak usah seformal itu.." ucapnya "lagipula kita sekelas kan Hyuk?" tambahnya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus memijat kakinya perlahan "auch! Appo Hyuk.." desisnya sambil meringis kesakitan "jeongmal? Mianhae Donghae.. Aku tak sengaja.. Aku akan lebih pelan-pelan lagi.. Tenanglah.." jelasku lalu memijat lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

Setelah memijat, kupakaikan dia counterpain agar sedikit enakan dan kubalutkan mitela karet di kakinya untuk membantu mempercepat proses kesembuhannya

"cepat sembuh ya Hae.. Triing~ dengan magic touch milikku kakimu akan segera sembuh.." lirihku

"hmmfft.."

Aku mendongak menatap Donghae yang kini tengah menahan tawa "waeyo ?" tanyaku polos

Eunhyuk POV end

Donghae POV

"cepat sembuhnya Hae.. Triing~ dengan magic touch milikku kakimu akan segera sembuh.."

Hmm? Dia berkata lucu sekali.. Ya ampun, dia seperti anak kecil saja.

"hmmfft.." aku menahan tawa karena mendengar ucapannya. Walaupun ia berkata lirih, aku masih bisa mendenganya.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya sambil mendongak kearahku dengan tampang yang polos.

Aigoyaaa~ neomu kyeoptaaa~~

Ternyata dia imut sekali..

Apalagi ia memiliki tubuh yang cukup.. Err~ seksi..

Dan wajahnya ternyata kalau dilihat dari dekat sangat manis.. Mata dark brown yang teduh, kulit seputih susu, bibir plum mungilnya.. Rambut cokelat yang tergerai panjang hingga punggung.. Aah.. Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya terbengong saja menatap wajah cantiknya.

"Hae?" ia melambaikan satu tangannya di depan wajahku

"ne?" tanyaku setelah sadar dari kegiatan 'ayo menatap Hyukkie'

"kau kenapa melamun ehm ? Kau kenapa menertawaiku?" tanyanya (masih) dengan tampang polosnya

"kau seperti anak kecil saja.." ucapku sambil tersenyum. Mendengar ucapanku mukanya memerah "aaa... Kedengaran ya .. Hehe, mianhae Donghae.. Itu kebiasaanku... Ah !"

"Waeyo Hyukkie?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat satu alisku "chakkaman!"

Ia bangkit dari kegiatan 'berlutut di hadapan kaki keseleoku' lalu menuju lemari obat.

Kulihat ia mengambil obat yang seperti salep kemudian kembali ke hadapanku

"bibirmu luka Hae.."

Hae? Ah, manis sekali ketika ia memanggilku seperti itu.

"aku akan pelan-pelan.. Tahan sedikit ya.." ia mendekat kearah wajahku. Telunjuknya yang lentik itu mengoleskan salep tadi di bibirku dengan perlahan-lahan dan penuh kasih sayang. Aku mengamati kegiatannya itu dan tanpa sengaja..

Mata kami bertemu.

Donghae POV end

_BLUSH~_

Pipi Eunhyuk menjadi merah ketika mata mereka berdua bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Untuk beberapa saat Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling bertatap-tatapan, tapi tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk segera menunduk guna mengambil tutup salep yang jatuh ke lantai.

"ah.. Sudah selesai Hae.." ucap Eunhyuk sambil malu-malu dan tak berani mendongak menatap Donghae

"Hyukkie.." Donghae memanggil yeoja manis itu dengan suara yang lirih

"ne?" ia mendongak menatap Donghae "kau harus mengurusku sampai sembuh ya ?"

Mendengar ucapan Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum manis dan mengangguk dengan cepat sebelum Donghae berubah pikiran "yup.. Aku akan merawatmu Donghae.. Tenang saja.."

* * *

Donghae kini jadi sering pergi ke UKS untuk menanyakan keadaan kakinya apakah sudah membaik apa belum. Seperti saat ini, Donghae tengah duduk di kursi dan Eunhyuk di bawahnya, mengecek kakinya.

"bagaimana Hyuk?" tanya Donghae sambil menunduk menatap yeoja manis di hadapannya

"ehm.. Ini sudah sangat membaik daripada saat kau keseleo 5 hari yang lalu.." jelasnya "3 hari lagi perban ini boleh di buka.." cengirnya sambil menatap kearah Donghae. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya mampu tersenyum akibat tingkah laku Eunhyuk

"gomawo ne Hyukkie?" ucapnya tulus "tentu saja.." balasnya cepat

"Hae.." panggil Eunhyuk yang sambil membereskan lemari obat setelah mengecek kaki Donghae.

"yup Hyukkie? Ada apa ?" tanya Hae yang kini tengah duduk sambil menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang tengah membereskan lemari obat.

"kau.. Kenapa sih tak pernah mau mengobati lukamu? Bukannya itu hanya membuat tubuhmu sakit dan meninggalkan bekas-bekas yang menghitam ya ? Belum lagi infeksinya.." tanya Eunhyuk sambil terus merapikan lemari obat

"aku.. Aku tak mau malu di hadapan teman-temanku.."

Eunhyuk POV

"aku.. Aku tak mau malu di hadapan teman-temanku.."

Eh ?

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari lemari obat menuju Donghae yang tengah menatap lantai.

"malu? Memangnya ada apa Hae?" tanyaku seraya menutup lemari dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Semenjak Donghae rajin periksa padaku dan bolak-balik ke UKS, aku dan Donghae jadi merasa dekat dan tidak secanggung saat pertama kali kita bertemu.

"eung~.."

Donghae nampak berpikir sesuatu sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Raut mukanya langsung berubah gelisah ketika ingin mengucapkan itu.

Kuraih kedua tangannya dan kugenggam erat-erat,

"ceritalah padaku Hae.. Tidak akan ku beritahu siapa pun.." ucapku sambil menatap mata almond teduhnya.

Aku merasa tenang dan aman ketika bersama Donghae. Apalagi jika aku menatap mata almondnya.

"aku.. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada teman-teman bahwa aku bisa di andalkan. Selama ini, teman-teman mengiraku masuk kedalam dojang sekolah hanya untuk membuat diriku tambah eksis dan sekedar main-main.. Padahal, kenyataannya aku masuk dojang sekolah karena hanya ingin melanjutkan taekwondoku yang sudah mencapai taraf sabuk merah strip 2.." jelasnya sambil menunduk dan menggenggam tanganku erat "dan lagi.. Setelah anak-anak dojang mengetahui tingkat sabukku, mereka semakin mengira kalau aku masuk dojang sekolah karena ingin pamer saja.. Padahal tidak!" geramnya. Bisa kuliha ia bergetar hebat tubuhnya.

"ehm.. Lalu hubungan dengan luka-lukamu itu kenapa Hae?" tanyaku memastikan

"aku sering di bully oleh teman-teman dojangku yang sabuk tingkatannya di bawahku.. Padahal kalau dilihat dari sabuk mereka, aku adalah seniornya. Apalagi ketika kita latihan bertanding mereka menggunakan cara yang kasar.."

Oh.. Jadi ini penyebabnya..

"aku tak mengobati luka-luka di tubuhku karena.. Yah, aku sudah tidak mau tahu lagi.. Walaupun aku tahu luka-luka ini bakal merusak wajah tampanku.." narsisnya

Astaga, namja ini narsis sekali.

"kau narsis sekali Hae.." desisku tak suka. Ia tertawa "hahaha! Biarkan! Week" dia menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku. Sialan

"aku sudah tak mau tahu lagi sekarang.. Benar-benar tak mau tahu lagi.. Tapi sekarang mereka jarang membullyku dan sedikit-sedikit mereka mulai mengakuiku.." jelas Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

Kueratkan lagi genggaman tanganku di kedua tangannya. Seolah memberi kekuatan padanya melalui genggamanku ini

"mereka bilang aku hebat. Aku sudah di bully terus menerus oleh mereka namun aku tetap masuk ke dojang dan tidak merasa terganggu oleh mereka!"

Ya.. Aku setuju dengan ucapan teman-temanmu itu Hae. Kau memang hebat..

Dan juga tampan..

Eh? Apa yang kubilang?!

"Hyukkie, balik yuk.. Sudah bel nih.." ajaknya lalu berdiri dengan tangan tetap menggenggam tanganku

"ayo .. Tapi, sebentar.."

Kulepaskan genggaman tangan kami berdua untuk melepas rompi perawatku. Setelah selesai aku menarik tangan Hae lagi

"kajja!"

* * *

~ 3 Hari kemudian ~

"Waaa Hae, chukkae! Kakimu sudah sembuh!" ucapku riang setelah membuka balutan mitela pada kaki Donghae.

"bagaimana rasanya? Sudah enakan belum Hae?" tanyaku memastikan karena sedari tadi ia diam saja.

"Hae..." panggilku sambil mendongak kearahnya.

Ternyata, sedari tadi ia sedang melihatiku dengan intens. Entah apa yang sedang ia lihat dari diriku.

"Hae? Waeyo ?" tanyaku sambil membalas tatapan matanya dengan muka yang sedikit merah

"tidak ada apa-apa kok Hyukkie.. Hanya ingin melihatmu saja.." kemudian ia tersenyum.

Aigoyaa~ ia tampan sekali!

"gomawo untuk kesekian kalinya ne Hyukkie? Karena 'magic touch'mu kakiku jadi sembuh ~" ucapnya panjang lebar sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambutku.

"iya Hae.. Kalau kau terluka lagi aku akan menyembuhkanmu!" ucapku bangga sambil menunjukkan gummy smile andalanku.

Donghae berhenti mengacak rambutku dan menatapku tajam. Aku jadi sedikit takut..

"aku tidak akan pernah terluka lagi. Camkan itu Hyukkie. Sudah ya, aku mau balik ke kelas." ucapnya dingin dan membuat hatiku sakit..

"Hae.. Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud.." ku genggam sebelah tangannya untuk menahannya, tapi ia malah menghempaskannya dan meninggalkan diriku sendirian di UKS.

"hiks.. Hae.." isakku

"Noona? Gwenchana ?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Kudongakkan kepalaku agar bisa melihat wajahnya

"Kyu? Ada apa ?" tanyaku sambil menghapus air mataku. "noona gwenchana ? Kenapa menangis ?" tanyanya lagi "aku tidak apa-apa Kyu.. Tenang saja.. Kau ada apa kesini ?" balasku sambil memaksakan tersenyum "eungh, aku hanya ingin kau datang saja dan menjaga team basket bertanding besok.. Bagaimana ? Kau mau?" tawarnya

"ya.. Aku mau Kyu.."

Eunhyuk POV end

_~ Keesokan harinya ~_

Pertandingan basket antar sekolah pun di mulai sore ini dengan Eunhyuk yang duduk di pinggir lapangan untuk menjaga-jaga apakah nanti ada yang terluka atau tidak.

"Hei, kita harus semangat! Kita sudah di dukung oleh dewi kemenangan lho~" ucap Sehun sebelum mulai pertandingan. "siapa dewi kemenangannya Hunnie?" tanya Kris dengan tampang bingungnya "Eunhyuk noona tentu saja!" jawabnya semangat. Mendengar itu, Eunhyuk hanya mampu tersipu malu.

Pertandingan pun di mulai, sejauh ini belum terjadi kecelakaan apapun. Dan itu membuat Eunhyuk bernafas lega.

Di pertengahan Quarter ke tiga, Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh di tengah lapangan, dan itu membuat ia berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk segera menangani namja berperawakan tinggi itu.

"Kyuei, gwenchana ? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melihat tubuh Kyuhyun. Apakah ada yang terluka atau tidak

"aku terkilir noona. Kakiku sakit.." ringis Kyuhyun karena tak mampu menahan sakit lebih lama

"ayo, ku papah kau ke pinggir lapangan.. Akan ku rawat kakimu.. Kris! Gantilah pemain untuk menggantikan Kyuhyun!" perintah Eunhyuk dan segera di jawab anggukan oleh Kris.

Eunhyuk sedikit terseseok memapah Kyuhyun karena tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari pada Kyuhyun yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan berat badan yang berbeda darinya.

Hampir saja sampai di pinggir lapangan..

"HYUKKIE! AWAS !"

"awas ap-"

BRRUUK!

Sebuah bola basket dengan lancarnya melayang ke kepala Eunhyuk dengan mulus dan membuat yeoja itu langsung tak sadarkan diri..

Eunhyuk POV

'Engh.. Dimana aku ?' batinku ketika aku membuka mata. Dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit putih yang tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang namja yang sangat aku kenal suaranya.

Lee Donghae. Athlet tae kwon do yang jujur saja.. Telah mencuri hatiku beberapa waktu terakhir ini..

"Hae? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa disini ?" tanyaku dengan nada heran setelah nyawaku kembali terkumpul. Donghae yang tengah duduk di samping ranjangku hanya mampu tersenyum dengan killer smilenya "Hae? Jawab aku.." paksaku

"kau pingsan Hyukkie.." jelasnya "MWO?! lalu? Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun ? Bukannya aku dengan Kyuhyun ya ?" jeritku panik "tenanglah, Kyuhyun sudah ku tangani.." jelasnya sambil menepuk bahu kananku dengan pelan

"masih sakit kah ?" tanya Hae sambil mengelus kepalaku yang terkena bola basket tadi "aa- aniya.. Hanya sedikit saja kok.." jelasku sambil mencoba tersenyum "ngomong-ngomong kok Hae bisa menyelamatkan aku?" tanyaku heran (lagi) padahal sepertinya tadi aku bertanya padanya, namun ia menjawab dengan tidak nyambung -_-"

"Euhm... Enaknya bagaimana ?" godanya sambil menggosok dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya, menganggap ia sedang berpikir dengan keras

"Simple, aku hanya mau pulang kerumah tetapi ketika melewati lapangan basket aku melihatmu pingsan karena terkena bola basket.." jelasnya panjang lebar

Eunhyuk POV end

Donghae POV

"Simple, aku hanya mau pulang kerumah tetapi ketika melewati lapangan basket aku melihatmu pingsan karena terkena bola basket.." jelasku panjang lebar. Ia membulatkan matanya lucu. Ya ampun, yeoja ini.. Benar-benar sudah membuat otakku tidak waras!

"lalu.. Kenapa kau menolongku? Bukannya kau marah denganku ya?" tanya-nya polos. "hmm? Marah denganmu ? Karena apa ?" tanyaku heran "waktu itu.. Ketika aku mendoakan kau kembali ke UKS dan terluka lagi.." ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk. Menandakan ia sedang takut melihatku

"Dan doaku malah membalik kepada diriku sendiri.." lirihnya lagi sambil terus menunduk kebawah. Menatap selimut yang kini tengah kusut karena ia remas sedari tadi.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan naik ke kasurnya. Dengan cepat, kurengkuh tubuh mungil miliknya kedalam pelukan hangatku

"Ha-ee?" ucapnya terbata-bata akibat tingkahku yang aneh ini "hmm?" sahutku cepat "kk-aauu kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Pertanyaan tersebut tidak kujawab, melainkan semakin mempererat pelukan pada tubuh mungilnya.

"ssh.. Biarkan aku begini.. Sebentar saja.." dan Eunhyuk mengangguk. Aku menyerukkan mukaku di perpotongan lehernya, well bau tubuh Eunhyuk sangat harum. Strawberry. Membuatku ingin memakannya dan mencicipinya (Au: cukup Hae, cukup ._.)

"Hyuk.."

"hmm?"

Aku melepas pelukanku, jantungku berdegup dengan tidak normal. Apa mungkin ini saatnya ya? Tapi aku harus mengatakannya sekarang, aku tak ingin Eunhyuk-Ku diambil oleh orang lain!

Terlihat possesive eo? Yah, aku memang menyukai Eunhyuk. Walaupun telat, setidaknya aku sadar aku mencintainya.

"Ehm.." aku memegang pundak Eunhyuk dan menatap kedua bola mata Eunhyuk yang sangat jernih tersebut, akibatnya aku semakin gugup.

"ya Hae? Ada apa?" Eunhyuk malah mendekatkan wajah polosnya ke wajahku. What the?!

_CHUU!_

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan cepat. Aku grogi, sangat grogi. Tapi walaupun sebentar aku merasakan kalau bibir Eunhyuk rasanya manis..

"Ha-Haaee.." Eunhyuk melotot sambil memegangi bibirnya, aigo~~ manis sekali ! Sungguh! Coba deh kalian bayangin ~~

"maafkan atas tindakanku Hyukkie! Namun kamu harus tahu kalauakumencintaikamusungguh !" aku sudah mengatakannya! Aku sudah mengatakannya!

"ye?" Eunhyuk memandangku bingung "bisa kau ulangi? Aku.. Aku tak paham kamu berbicara apa Hae.."

Oh tidak! Jangan lagi Hyukkie!

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku.."

"ya?"

"Aku suka.. Aniy.. Aku cinta.. Aniy.. Aku.."

"Na do Hae.." Eunhyuk tersenyum, aku bengong dengan mulut terbuka sedikit. Astaga, tadi Eunhyuk bicara apa?

"ye? Kamu tadi bilang ap.."

_CHUU~_

Eunhyuk mencium bibirku lembut, atau bisa dibilang 'menempelkan' bibirnya lembut di atas bibirku. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku malah terlihat seperti yeojanya.

"Na do saranghaeyo Lee Donghae.. Terima kasih ya?" Eunhyuk tersenyum malu-malu, membuatku gemas saja. Aku langsung menerjangnya kembali, memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan sangat erat.

"Hyukkie, berjanjilah kalau kau akan selalu ada disampingku, menjagaku, menjaga hatiku, menjaga hubungan kita sampai waktu yang memisahkan kita. Arraso?"

"ne Hae.. Arraso, aku berjanji aku akan menjadi malaikatmu. Malaikat di hatimu~~" goda Eunhyuk sambil membalas pelukanku.

"Saranghaeyo Lee Hyukjae.."

"Nado Saranghaeyo Lee Donghae.."

Donghae POV end

~THE END~

Catatan Kaki Author ~ :

Waah waah ~ saya kembali readers~ dengan membawa FF super gak jelas seperti ini (tapinekatngepublish ._.)

Apakah aneh? Iya kali ya? Aku juga merasa begitu kok *plak*

FF ini sudah mendekam laaamaaaaaa seeekaaaallliii di dalam note hpku.. Well, akhirnya selesai juga sekarang :')

Maafkan saya ya, untuk para pembaca 'SKET DANCE' ! Apakah ada yang menunggu FF tersebut?

...krik krik krik...

._. sepertinya tak ada ya.. Yesungdahlah, buat para pembaca SKET DANCE tunggu aja tanggal mainnya ya~ sudah proses kok hehehe.

Jangan lupa REVIEW ! ;;) kalau gak review gak papa juga sih o:) yang penting ada yang baca :p wkwkwk

thanKYU! :*

-Love, Donghae's Wife-


End file.
